Aikatsu! Blooming Episode 3 Transcript
(We see the logo with a white background and Haruka appears) Haruka: (looks at the audience) I'm Haruka Amagawa, and I'm gonna be the Blooming Princess! My passionate idol activities, Aikatsu!, starts now! (giggles) (The episode begins with Haruka and Riko in homeroom, and suddenly, Etsuko bursts in) Etsuko: (excited) I have amazing news for you sweeties! Haruka: (excited) News? What news? I wanna know! Riko: (smiling) Calm down, Haruka-chan. She'll tell us. (Etsuko is at her desk, and writes something on the board) Etsuko: Alright, sweeties. I want to tell you about (sings) the Fresh Idol Fashion Show! Haruka and Riko: Fresh Idol Fashion Show? Etsuko: Yes, sweeties. You see, this audition will help the winner to success. Haruka: (excited) Now this is an audition! Riko: But you're in the Rose House. This audition is most likely for students in the Orchid House. (As Etsuko continues to talk about the audition, the camera switches to an image of a golden-haired girl) Teruko: (thinking) I've got this. (OP: Aiming for the Finish Line) (Later, Haruka is practicing the catwalk in her dorm) Riko: (surprised) I don't see why you have to be in this fashion show. You're in the Rose House. Haruka: (determined) Then I guess I'm going to be the first rose idol to be in this fashion show. Riko: (smiling) You surprise me sometimes, Haruka-chan. Haruka: (smiling) Personally, Riko-chan, I think my mum's more surprising than me. There are so many things she's never told me before, like what she did before she met my dad. Riko: Are you always wondering about that? Haruka: Of course! I bet my mum did something so great that she didn't tell anyone! Riko: Like with what happened to Alice Natsuki, perhaps? (Haruka stops and looks at Riko) Haruka: (confused) What do you mean? Riko: I'm saying that years before we were born, Alice announced that she was getting married, and that this man wasn't in the idol industry. But no one knew the exact date of the wedding. Even the guests weren't allowed to tell. Alice held one last concert, and she was never seen again after that. Haruka: (surprised) Never seen again? What happened to her? Riko: (shrugging) That's the mystery, Haruka-chan. No one knows. Haruka: (murmuring) I hope someone does solve the mystery... (The next day, Haruka and Riko are sitting down to eat) Haruka: (happy) You have no idea how hungry I am! Riko: (worried) Make sure that you keep a balanced diet. Idols like ourselves shouldn't really be fat. Haruka: Don't worry! I usually eat healthy foods, and I exercise a lot! Riko: (worried) Just be careful, okay? Haruka: I go overboard on Christmas and New Year's, though... Riko: Oh, wonderful. (Just then, the golden-haired girl walks up to them) Teruko: Haruka Amagawa, right? Rose idol? Haruka: (surprised) Y-yeah... Teruko: (smiling) Nice to meet you. I'm Teruko Fukushima, orchid idol. (turns to Riko) And you're Riko Hikawa, lily idol? Riko: (surprised) Yes. Why? Teruko: (smiling) Nothing much. (turns to Haruka) So you're participating in the Fresh Idol Fashion Show? (Haruka nods) Teruko: I wish you luck. I'm in this audition too, so maybe we could help each out. Haruka: (excited) That would be great! Riko: (surprised) But Fukushima-san will be your rival in the audition! Are you sure you want to work with her, Haruka-chan? Haruka: (excited) Of course, Riko-chan! It would be fun! Teruko: (smiling) Then let's get to work. (Later, Haruka and Teruko are practicing walking on the balance beam, but Haruka falls off) Haruka: (complaining) Modelling definitely isn't my thing. I don't even know how you orchid idols can do it! Teruko: (laughs) Well, we're not in the Orchid House for nothing! (Haruka walks over to where her water bottle is, but finds there's no more water left) Haruka: (surprised) Oh! There's no more water left. I'll go grab some more, if that's okay. Teruko: Yeah, that's okay. Just don't forget to practice on your way there and back. Haruka: Okay! (thinking) She's really passionate about this. (Haruka is filling up her water bottle and singing a song. Suddenly, there is a voice behind her) Nagisa: What a lovely song. (Haruka turns around, and sees Nagisa standing behind her) Haruka: (surprised) Kaminazuki-senpai! You're always appearing like that! Nagisa: (chuckles) Well, I do like to make dramatic appearances. Haruka: (surprised) What are you doing here, though? (Nagisa walks over to Haruka and leans on the wall) Nagisa: I heard you signed up for the Fresh Idol Fashion Show. I must say, I'm impressed. Only orchid idols participate in that. Haruka: I'm not very good at fashion shows yet, so I doubt I'm going to win, but I'll still do my best! Nagisa: (smiling) That's the spirit. After all, you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Haruka: (smiling) Thank you, Kaminazuki-senpai! (Haruka runs off, and Nagisa smiles after her) Nagisa: (smiling) Go for it, Haruka-san. (A few days later, it was time for the audition, and Haruka and Teruko hold up their cards) Teruko: (smiling) I really like your school coord, Amagawa-san. Haruka: (smiling) Thanks, Fukushima-san. And your school coord is super cute too! Teruko: (determined) Are you ready? Haruka: (nodding) Let's do this. (Haruka and Riko put on the Pink and Yellow Flower Coords, and head to the stage. They perform "Day after Day", and both even gain their own auras and perform Special Appeals) (After the performance, Haruka and Teruko are standing on stage with the other participants, and a woman walks onto the stage) Woman: What an amazing fashion show this was! Everyone did so well! (The audience cheers) Woman: And now, the winner of this year's Fresh Idol Fashion Show is... Teruko Fukushima! Teruko: (cheers) Yes! I did it! Haruka: (smiling) Congrats, Teruko-chan. Teruko: (smiles at Haruka) Thanks, Haruka-chan. (The two friends high-five each other as the episode ends) (ED: Crystal Chandelier) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Blooming Category:Aikatsu! Blooming transcripts Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997